The lactones are useful as intermediates in synthesis, as solvents, as drugs and in perfumery and flavorings. A direct route of converting readily available olefin feed stocks such as higher olefins, cyclopentadiene and isobutylene to the corresponding .beta.-lactones would provide a desirable process for converting lower value feedstocks to higher value products that would be particularly useful in the detergent and polymer areas.